


stern

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, EU summit, EngSpa, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, britex, modern-setting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arthur berharap antonio bisa berhenti mengoceh dan menunggu hasil referendum. [england ・ spain]</p>
            </blockquote>





	stern

**Author's Note:**

> **stern**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **disclaimer  
> **  
>  hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
> fanfiction © pindanglicious
> 
>  
> 
> **saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**
> 
>  
> 
> **warning: canon-modern setting. may contains irrelevant information about the news . ficlet . using human names**
> 
>  
> 
>  **sum:** _arthur berharap antonio bisa berhenti mengoceh dan menunggu hasil referendum_

“Kau akan keluar dari EU?”

Bagi Arthur Kirkland, mungkin siang itu bukan hari yang paling cantik. Antonio mendadak menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan berisik. Dia mengusik. Membuatnya berkali-kali mendelik, mendesis kesal seperti ular derik.

Sang personifikasi Inggris Raya bersidekap di atas meja, menarik napas sepanjang-panjangnya untuk menenangkan urat kemarahannya. Satu topik yang sama; keluar berulang dari mulut banyak negara. Arthur berharap dia bisa mengganti tajuk berita yang ada, atau menyalahi dunia.

Atau barangkali mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya kepada Sir Cameron sekarang juga. Demi Tuhan, Arthur juga bisa merasakan dahsyatnya sakit kepala.

“Serius?”

Antonio dibalas satu kali dengus kesal dari negara tetangganya. Manik hijau lebar itu dapat melihat si pirang yang tengah memijat dahinya, frustrasi. Beribu pertanyaan bermakna sama ditelan bulat-bulat olehnya hari ini. “Seorang _kau_ yang _hebat_ akan keluar dari EU, Señor Inglaterra? Kau pasti sedang bercanda,” lelaki _brunet_ itu melanjutkan rantai kalimatnya yang mungkin akan sepanjang jembatan Oresund bila disatukan.

Arthur mengutuki satu hari yang membuatnya gila.

“Spain. Cerewet. Beri aku jeda untuk bicara, _git_!” sentak lelaki pirang itu. Kesabarannya sudah di atas ambang batas. “Belum ada keputusan _ya_ atau _tidak._ Kau bisa menunggu Sir Cameron yang akan mengadakan referendum soal ini bulan Juni mendatang,” ketusnya kesal.

Gigi-giginya bergemelutuk. Arthur sangat ingin merobek tumpukan berkas di atas mejanya, tapi dia masih ingin hidup. Lalu Antonio memberinya kernyitan dahi sebagai respons eksklamasinya.

“Apa … apa yang membuatmu begini, Inglaterra? Kau takut kalah saing di pasar Eropa? Kau ini bagian dari tanah Eropa juga, _sayang_ …” ujarnya diselingi bumbu sarkasme—yang entah dari **_siapa_** dia dapatkan. Sang lawan bicara mendecih, kemudian terkekeh jengkel.

_Oh, sayang. Saatnya berbalas sarkasme._

Representasi mantan imperium nomor wahid di jagat raya itu mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi panas, keluar dari arena kerja. Dia berjalan malas-malasan memutari ruangan _dinas_ nya dengan tangan merogoh saku celana. Ekor mata Antonio yang menangkap gerak-geriknya; negeri latin itu mencibir dalam hati.

“Asal kautahu, _cintaku._ Kau yang paling cerewet menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohmu dibanding _nation_ yang lain.” Sindir Arthur menyentil. Kakinya berhenti bergerak di depan jendela ruangan. Dia menyenderkan sikutnya di atas galar.

Imperium Spanyol memutar bola mata sebelum napas panjang dihela. Bicara dengan Inglaterra itu butuh kesabaran ekstra.

“Alasanmu. Jelaskan alasanmu,” tuntutnya sembari mengacungkan telunjuk di hadapan hidung mancung sang tuan briton. Si empu buru-buru menepisnya.

“Banyak alasan. Ada yang bilang kalau EU membebankan terlalu banyak aturan bisnis, lalu biaya milyaran pounds pertahun untuk _membership fees?_ Kaupikir dompetku setebal itu hah?” Arthur beringsut, bersungut-sungut menjawab cerocosan Antonio yang membuatnya ingin memecahkan tabung erlenmeyer di laboratorium Wolfson Atmospheric—atau opsi lainnya meminum dua liter cairan toluena untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Dia paling tidak suka diintervensi; diganggu seperti ini. Si kodok bajingan Francis sudah membuat kepalanya meledak tadi malam. Sekarang siapa? Antonio? Apakah selanjutnya Ludwig yang akan menceramahinya?

“Kau jauh lebih baik dariku yang sedang dilanda krisis ekonomi, _cábron_!” Antonio kembali menuding, keras kepala. Dia mencubit keras pipi tirus milik tuan Britania yang disambut teriak kesakitan. Arthur menganggapnya sebagai azab, meski belum pedih.

“Tak perlu menggunakan kekerasan, Spain! Lagipula palu belum diketuk hakim,” dia menyibir seraya mengelus pipi kanannya yang memanas. Sedetik kemudian, ada satu hal yang baru disadarinya.

“Kau _tidak sudi_ membiarkanku keluar dari EU, _huh?_ Boleh tahu alasanmu apa? Sekarang bagianmu untuk berargumen rasional,” lelaki itu mengeritisi.

Representasi Reino de España berkedip dua kali, sejenak berpikir untuk mengemukakan dalih dari mulutnya nanti. Dia menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal, memutar otaknya dan bertanya pada benaknya sendiri; _kenapa aku merasa sekacau ini perihal Inglaterra?_

“EU akan lebih buruk tanpamu, _uh,_ dari sisi ekonomi,” jawabnya ciut. _Emerald_ yang bertengger dalam sklera itu beralih pada lantai keramik di bawahnya. Antonio menelan ludah, berusaha mengusir rasa canggung yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Dan Arthur menunggunya.

“Kau tidak pakai mata uang yang sama dengan kami, tapi kehadiranmu sangat penting untuk pasar tunggal. Coba pikir ke sana, _idiota._ ”

Kini bagian Arthur yang melebarkan dua bola matanya. Dia mendongak, mengangkat dagunya yang sedari tadi tertunduk untuk menatap lurus Antonio di hadapannya. Mungkin Antonio benar. Mungkin dia tak perlu angkat kaki dari EU. Tapi persoalannya adalah … orang-orangnya. Arthur hanya tinggal menunggu hasil referendum yang akan keluar bulan Juni.

“Dan jangan lupakan jutaan orang-orangmu yang tinggal di negeriku. Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya kalau kau keluar dari EU? Kau—”

“ _Antonio_.” Arthur memotong percakapan itu dengan menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Antonio. Dia menatap manik hijau yang senada dengannya tersebut dengan tajam. “Kau. Keras kepala. Kenapa bersikeras mencegahku untuk keluar dari EU? Padahal belum ada keputusan final dari parlemen. Kenapa kau sebegininya mengkhawatirkanku?” dia melemparkan seuntai pertanyaan.

Señor Fernandez tidak menjawab. Tetapi dia mengulum senyum kecil sebelum mengacak gemas helai pirang si tuan Kirkland, dan menyentuhkan kedua dahi mereka bersamaan. Arthur bergeming ketika napas hangat negeri mediterania itu membelai kulit wajahnya. Dia menorehkan segaris seringai kemudian. “Idiot,” bisiknya.

Antonio tertawa kecil.

“Kuharap kau tidak jadi keluar dari EU,”

“Tunggu hasil keputusan referendum, kubilang. Cerewet.”

Arthur mengakhiri dialognya dengan sentilan pelan di kening si negeri latin. Barangkali dia harus bersyukur karena kedatangan Antonio cukup membuatnya tenang, walau di awal sempat membuatnya tegang.

**Author's Note:**

> setting ini diambil dari berita di bbc pekan lalu yang bikin saya cengar-cengir, apalagi ngebaca bagian ini:
> 
>  
> 
> _in general, spaniards feel the eu would be worse off without the uk economically. the uk is not in the euro, but very important for the single market. the spanish are still quite pro-eu, despite the economic crisis. there is also a big question about what happens to the one million brits in spain if the uk leaves, and the gibraltar government has said it wants to stay in the eu._
> 
>  
> 
> YHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA GIMANA GAK BAPER /UDAHNYET
> 
> jadi ini isunya tentang inggris yang mau ngadain referendum tentang keluar dari eu (european union) atau menetap di eu. berita lengkapnya bisa dibaca di dua link ini; www. bbc news/ uk-politics-eu-referendum-35608464 www. bbc news/ uk-politics-32810887
> 
> and anyways,
> 
> happy leap day! /o/
> 
> terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri buat membaca :*


End file.
